The Anti-Terrorism Squad
"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" (also known as "Anti-Terror Squad") is the fifth episode of Season Twelve and the 260th overall of Criminal Minds. Summary The BAU is called to investigate the murders of two families in Minnesota, with one person being left alive for both attacks. As the team delves further into the investigation, they discover a startling link between both survivors, which could provide a motive for the killings. Guest Cast *Tess Aubert - Sam *Kelli Barksdale - Grace Doherty *Drew Bell - Mitch Settergren *Trevor Black - Sheriff Wilson *Joey Bragg - Kyle Ecklund *Kaylee Bryant - Amanda Bergstrom *Shaughn Buchholz - Eric Bakken *Vishesh Chachra - Dad #1 *Matt Cornett - Austin Settergren *Romel De Silva - Josh *Dalton Gray - Matt Doherty *Heather Hopkins - Female Teen Motorist *Jacob Houston - Zach Peterson *Erica Lamkin - Mom #1 *Devan Leos - Ryan *Christine McLain - Bridget Bergstrom *Hunter Payton - Kevin Bergstrom *Lizzie Poncio - Megan *Jill Whelan - Principal Vicki Dahl *David Wunderlich - Ron Fergusson Bookend Quotes *'Spencer Reid:' "The malicious have a dark happiness." – Victor Hugo *'Spencer Reid:' "Freedom is what you do with what's been done to you." – Jean-Paul Sartre Trivia *The episode was originally scheduled to air on November 2, 2016, but it was delayed by a week due to the competing World Series Game 7 event. *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, Aisha Tyler, who portrays Lewis, doesn't appear in the episode. This is the 17th of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only seen in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. 1205 Category:Season Twelve Episodes Category:Mr. Scratch Arc